Surprise
by xox-Teirrah-xox
Summary: Hermione organises a surprise party for Harry, but who's the one being surprised? DMHP Mpreg


I hope you like it, I haven't written for a while but these ideas keep popping into my head, and I need to get them out to make room for my DMHG story ideas cos I sure as hell need to finish that!

Disclaimer- All rights to the Harry Potter story belong to the amazingly talented J K Rowling, I own nothing except the plot.

* * *

**Surprise**

Hermione glanced nervously at the clock; it was approaching eight o'clock. She didn't have long to put the finishing touches on Harry's party. He told her he would be back about eight, and that they could meet for drinks at eight thirty at the leaky cauldron, but where he was going all day on his 21st birthday she didn't know, and she hadn't a clue who he was with. All his friends were hiding in his apartment at that very moment in time, but she had suspected for a while that Harry had a special someone he wasn't telling them about, and being bisexual meant it could be a girl or a boy.

Her eyes flitted from person to person, assessing their hiding places once the lights went out for it was, after all, supposed to be a surprise party. Molly stood ordering the Weasleys around as they hurried in and out the room, carrying platters laden with mouth-watering food, Sirius stood with his arm protectively around his husband, Remus Lupin as they whispered to each other and occasionally rubbed Remus' protruding belly, which was fairly large for eight months, because, unsurprisingly with the werewolf genes, Remus was expecting triplets. Colin Creevey was setting up his camera so he could capture special moments of this special evening. A few order members were dotted around, admiring pictures or chatting animatedly. There were a reasonable amount who survived the war, but with Voldemort being dead they didn't need to meet so frequently, and the order of the phoenix had drifted apart. The few remaining members who had survived and kept in close contact were Minerva McGonogall, Alistair Moody, Nymphadora Tonks, Severus Snape, who was respected for his war efforts and life risking spying that he did for them and a few who switched during the battle.

Suddenly Harry's clock chimed eight o'clock and Hermione worked everyone up into a mad frenzy as they rushed around making sure everything was as it should be. The food was on the table, the drinks were in a cooler, and the banner above them read 'Happy 21st Birthday Harry!' and had a moving figurine of Harry flying on his broom around the banner, chasing an imaginary snitch. Hermione checked the clock again. It was ten past eight. She rolled her eyes and grinned, trust Harry to be late to his own birthday party. Everyone stood quietly, anticipating Harry's arrival. Then, outside the door, there were some voices. Hermione motioned for Ron to turn out the lights, and the guests hid in the dark silence, listening to Harry fumbling about with the keys, talking to someone.

"God Harry, I haven't had this much fun since the last time I was with you." Said the mystery voice.

"Ha! You have been sleeping over for the past three days you idiot." Harry replied, Hermione could hear the grin, but it was bugging her as to who Harry was going out with.

"Maybe I just have fun everytime I'm with you."

"Maybe you do." Harry's reply was muffled, and the fumbling stopped for a while. She peeked at Ron whose nose was wrinkled, and at everyone else who were grinning like idiots.

"Harry." The voice said as the fumbling with keys started again.

"Mm?"

"You know what I said, about always having fun with you."

"Yeah?"

"Well, these last three years-" _Three years?_ Thought Hermione, and judging by the looks on all the other guests' faces they were thinking the same "-have been amazing, and, well I was just wondering if, I mean you can say no if you want, but I was just thinking if anytime soon you would like to, you know-" _Oh. My. God. _Was the only thought running through her head. She knew what was coming, she could tell, she looked around, there were a few others, the ones who were gaping like fish, who also knew what was happening "-if you wanted to, umm-"

"Yes?" Harry's reply was barely audible. There was some shuffling, and a gasp from Harry,

"Harry fucking Potter, will you marry me?"

"Yes! YES! God I love you" Harry said, rather loudly, "But we'll have to do it before they're born." Hermione turned to Sirius and Remus, Sirius shrugged, he was just as confused as they were.

"And you'll tell your friends at the pub?" mystery voice enquired.

"Hey, if I want Ron to be my best man-" Ron looked smug, grinning like an idiot, but Hermione loved him for it, "-then they're going to need to know I'm marrying you."

"Remind me why we didn't tell them earlier?"

"If this went wrong you know they would be all to happy to beat the crap out of you, and I wouldn't want that, I love you too much." The fumbling stopped again; Hermione was becoming impatient.

"God's sake Harry," Came the mystery voice, sounding suspiciously familiar "Why do you insist on those God awful keys, they take you forever. Alohamora." The door clicked open, "Race you to the bedroom."

"No you don't." said Harry as he pushed the door closed and shoved the mystery person roughly against the wall and began kissing them on the neck, then on the mouth, and they began getting rather heated, all the while Harry held the other person's wrists above their head. The mystery person moaned. There was a click and a flash. Harry froze.

"Ron!" Hermione whispered, "Turn the fucking lights on!"

"Lumos" Ron muttered, and the room was flooded with light, Harry was still blocking the mystery person from view, but he turned around slowly to face Hermione, one eyebrow raised, smirking.

"Hermione Granger," he said mockingly, "Did you just swear?"

"Fuck off." She replied. Harry looked around the room and saw all the people who were frozen in disbelief, and then he noticed the banner and grinned.

"Well then as you're all here, I would like you all to meet my boyfriend-" there was a whispering behind him, "-sorry, fiancé, Draco Malfoy." Draco stepped from behind Harry and ran a hand through his already dishevelled hair as he looked nervously at the expressions on everyone's faces. They were silent. By this point everyone was gaping like fish.

"Surprise?" Harry said chuckling nervously.

"You know what, I think I'll just go, you know, they're your friends and all. Have a great party, see you tomorrow." He said quietly stepping towards the door. Harry put an arm round his waist and pulled Draco to him.

"But Harry?" Ginny started, "_Three_ years! How the hell did you keep it hidden for _three_ years?"

"Easy," said Harry, smirking, "I'm Harry fucking Potter."

"You're Harry fucking Malfoy." Muttered Ron.

"Not quite yet." Replied Harry.

"I think he meant literally!" One of the twins shouted from the back of the room. A few people let out a giggle and Sirius snorted, Remus smacked him lightly over the head, grinning nevertheless.

"Ah yes well. Anyway, how about saving on the invites and if it's all right with Draco," Draco nodded affirmative, "Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter would like to invite you all to their wedding."

"Well, we're going to need to know dates." Hermione stated.

"Ok, we'll get back to you on that, probably a winter wedding." Draco said. It was first thing he had said to everyone, they stared at him. Harry nodded next to him, but Remus frowned in confusion.

"The triplets are due in August." He said.

"Yeah, when you were outside you said you wanted to get married before they were born." Sirius said. Harry looked like a deer caught in headlamps,

"Oh god, this is difficult." he chuckled nervously "You're meant to be surprising me, but here I am telling you I'm going to be marrying Draco Malfoy," he sighed, "And in about seven months time," The women in the room, and Remus and Sirius all gasped, "I guess I'll be having his twins." Ron fainted, Draco snorted, there was a huge commotion as everyone ran to congratulate Harry, Molly got some water and threw it over Ron. Draco stood apart from the crowd, but Hermione approached him.

"Congratulations, on all of it I suppose, and rather an impressive proposal, I got one quite like it from Ron." She said in an attempt to break the ice, Draco grinned and glanced at Harry.

"My God!" she said, "He smiles!"

"I can do lots of things now father's gone. Occasionally I laugh." Draco replied, still grinning.

"You and I Draco are going to get on just fine." She said linking arms with his and leading him to a sofa.

"Bloody well hope so, because it doesn't look like I'll be talking to Harry for a while." He joked, motioning with his head towards the crowd who had gathered around Harry.

"So, three years eh? Three years ago, that was the final battle. I take it something happened then. Harry heroically saved your life? You heroically saved his?"

"Nah, we got pissed and shagged." Hermione laughed loud, attracting some stares, but everyone just turned back to Harry.

"Seriously? It's got to be more exciting than that!" she exclaimed.

"Not really. We both found the field of corpses depressing, so we sneaked off for a victory beer. Anyway news spread fast and everyone ended up buying us victory beers, it didn't matter that I was Draco Malfoy; I was with Harry Potter, and if people bought him drinks they bought me one too. That has got to be the most drunk I have ever gotten. Anyway we talked bout school, and realised our anger and frustration was due to bottled up passion, realised that really the other one wasn't as bad as we thought and went and shagged the rest of the night away, having sat drunkenly on a bed in a guest room in the leaky cauldren, pissed out of our minds, discussing our feelings for one another until about one o'clock in the morning."

"And here you are."

"Yeah, here we are. Surprising eh?"

* * *

R&R and I might just be able to write a few more for ya:D xxx 


End file.
